wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Asha
Asha was a female MudWing and a member of the Talons of Peace. She was Cattail's sister, and therefore Clay and his siblings' aunt. Cattail described Asha to be very kind, and stated that she told stories about the Dragonet Prophecy to dragonets. Asha died of wounds that she sustained after being caught in the crossfire between Blaze's and Blister's forces while bringing Clay's unhatched egg to the Talons' secret mountain hideout. She ended up getting the egg, but soon Personality Cattail claimed that Asha was "always softhearted and mushy about everything" and that "she left a lot of blithering, obsessed, dreamy-eyed dragons behind in the village." This appears as though Asha was kindhearted and sensitive and had a lot of faith in the prophecy. She was portrayed as gentle and caring, as well as possibly a good maternal and parental figure, unlike most MudWing parents. Clay reflects on how her presence would have improved the dragonets' lives, and probably would teach him more about MudWing customs. Biography Pre-Series Asha was a member of the Talons of Peace and the dragon who brought Clay's blood-red egg to them. However, she was badly injured due to being caught in the crossfire of a skirmish between Blister's and Blaze's forces and died of her wounds shortly after arriving at the Talons' secret location under the mountain. The Dragonet Prophecy Asha was mentioned by Cattail, her sister, when Cattail was explaining how she sold Clay's egg to her for two cows. Clay realized that having Asha alive and as one of their dragon guardians would have meant that they would've had a kind adult who cared about them and who told Clay about MudWing life, which meant that having Asha in the cave would've improved the lives of the Dragonets of Destiny. Asha also would have known why Clay "attacked" the other eggs when they hatched, eliminating quite a bit of verbal abuse and wrongful expectations from Kestrel in his life. Cattail said that her siblings would be pretty upset at the death of Asha and that it served her right for leaving their bigwings. Family Tree Trivia *Asha is the Zoroastrian concept of "truth, order", as well as a man-made simulated diamond. **The name "Asha" also means "hope" in Sanskrit or "life" in Swahili, which is most likely why Tui T. Sutherland picked her name, because Asha was filled with hope about the success of the prophecy. *In the annotated version of The Dragonet Prophecy, Tui said that she might tell Asha's story someday, perhaps in a Winglet. *It seems Asha cared more about the well being of dragonets than an average MudWing. *If Asha had survived her wounds, she would've been a guardian of the Dragonets of Destiny, and Clay's teacher about the ways of the MudWing tribe. *Asha is one of the only three known MudWings in the Talons of Peace. The others are Crocodile and an unnamed female MudWing. *Asha was the first MudWing to be mentioned in some way. *Clay thought about how Asha would care for them, unlike Kestrel. Whether Kestrel and Asha would have gotten along is unknown, most likely not because of their personality conflicts. Gallery Typical MudWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical MudWing (colored), by Joy Ang MudTransparent.png|A typical MudWing (lineart), by Joy Ang MudWing Sigil.png|MudWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing Germanmudwing.jpg|A typical MudWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold Asha.jpg|By CrystalDragon3568 Asha.png|By Talonsofpeace123 1448420972163440200313.jpg|By PerilTheSkyWing Imageof thefire.jpeg|By Sahel ImageofAshaSahel.jpeg 1454973168252-1650526405.jpg|By Snowflake 14450283560611792966438.jpg|By HuskyTheIcewing IMG 20160810 1425490 rewind.jpg|By Wisteria Screen Shot 2017-02-03 at 3.35.26 PM.png|By xTheDragonRebornx and how she imagines Asha|link=http://xthedragonrebornx.deviantart.com/art/Canon-MudWings-Reference-Sheet-654897808 AshaQC.png|Asha by QueenClam|link=https://gdtrekkie.deviantart.com/art/Asha-662867649 asha_by_bluerjay-da322oe.jpg|asha by moonwatchers|link=http://moonwatchers.deviantart.com/art/asha-609797390 Asha.jpeg|Asha by TytaAlba (Lin) 26346.png|Asha by Ta-ak|link=https://ta-ak.deviantart.com/art/H-A-D-Asha-702564736 20 Asha.png|Asha by xTheDragonRebornx Hvitasha by Solstice.PNG|Hvitasha by Solstice C21BAD3B-7119-4B3E-AA9C-CA0940B3D036.png|Asha by miraculouslazulitheseawing cfd68e92d2b76a6e7a27cfe5e8c50944_kindlephoto-93029324.png|Asha de:Asha fr:Cendra pl:Asza . Category:Characters Category:Females Category:MudWings Category:Mentioned in DP Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Talons of Peace Category:Deceased